


Tasty Fizzy Heaven

by Pikacchux



Series: Fizzy Mishaps [1]
Category: Soda Can - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Oh boy what have I gotten myself into, Other, Powerplay, i don't know how to tag, i guess??, if you know what i mean, soda cans fizzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikacchux/pseuds/Pikacchux
Summary: Coke and Fanta have been dating for awhile. When it's time for them to take the next step they end up having a fizzy time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing right now... I don't even have an excuse, I was supposed to be doing homework but then this happened... Well I hope you enjoy??

Fanta pulled out their opening, releasing their exhilarating fizzing sounds.

"Coke-kun, I'm ready"

They scissored at their hole.

"Uhuhuhu Fanta, not so fast"

Coke stopped Fanta from opening further, and started rubbing on the rim around their hole.

"Ahh~ Coke-kun!"

"It's so fun teasing you like this, Fanta."

Suddenly, Coke, held something out in front of Fanta, a leather collar.

"Now be a good boy for me, Fanta"

As soon as he applied the collar on Fanta and fastened the chain to the bed, Coke furiously pounded on Fanta with his body.

"Ngh~!! Coke-kun, I'm going to fizz at this rate!!!"

Just as Fanta was about to fizz, at the last second Coke stopped.

"AAAH!!! COKE-KUN!!!!"

"Heh, I haven't even put it inside you, Fanta, and you're such a mess already?"

"Coke-kun, Coke-kun~! Put it in PUT IT IN!!"

"Since you've been such a good pet, I'll please you."

Coke removed the restraints from Fanta, and got their hole ready.

He lathered up his straw, and immediately dived into Fanta, intense splashing sounds resounding through the room.

"AAAAAHHHHH~~! COKE-SAMA COKE-SAMA!!!"

"Ngh Fanta~!"

The splashing sounds increased and increased, Fanta reaching their limit.

"I'M GONNA FIZZ I'M-!!"

Fanta immediately fizzed after that, the white foam covering their metal bodies. Soon after Coke fizzed as well, and they lay in the afterglow of their intimate section.

"You did great, Fanta."

Fanta smiled.

"I love you, Coke-kun!"

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, My life is ruined.


End file.
